In the drilling of oil and gas wells, drilling rigs are used to create a well by drilling a wellbore into a formation to reach oil and gas deposits. During the drilling process, as the depth of the wellbore increases, so does the length and weight of the drillstring. A drillstring may include sections of drill pipe, a bottom hole assembly, and other tools for creating a well. The length of the drillstring may be increased by adding additional sections of drill pipe as the depth of the wellbore increases. Various components of a drilling rig can be used to advance the drillstring into the formation. In some applications, several wells may be drilled on the same pad with limited separation distance. In such application, a portion of the drilling rig may remain static during the process of multiple well construction, while a central package (i.e., a central portion) may be moved above a well to be drilled.